The Kyoto Chronicles
by JJ Inugami
Summary: It was just another "normal" day at the Host Club. Everyone was doing what they each did best. Then something strange happened. Not Host Club level "strange". Nope, this was on a whole other level. What will happen now that the Host Club has an unwanted new member? Read on to find out! Kyoto (Delinquent!Kyoya)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran.

Author's Note: Heyo peoples of the fictionnet! This is my first Ouran fan-fic, so I hope you can all find something you enjoy about it! If it's not your thing, that's cool too! Everyone has their own tastes and I see no reason to complain about other people's likes and dislikes.

Okay, so, I just wanted to explain who Kyoto is before you jump into the story, otherwise you might be confused. Basically, he's more or less a "delinquent" version of Kyoya. You can find more about him on my DA, SpazzyCodeRed. Also, I would like to remind everyone that this is fan-fiction. While this story does more or less start off in the canon universe, so to speak, it will not follow the canon story-line. It would be kind of impossible to follow it regardless of if I actually wanted to or not. ;3

Chapter 1: Doppelgänger

Music Room 3. The Host Club. A place where handsome young men with too much time on their hands entertain beautiful young maidens who also have way too much time on their hands. This is the story of how the Host Club got a new, and possibly unwanted, member. How? Well, it starts off like this:

It was a day like any other. Just a normal day... by Host Club standards (which are not that normal at all, but, whatever). Honey was eating sweets as Mori sat dutifully next to him, the twins where being mischievous, Haruhi was making commoners coffee for the umpteenth time that day, and Kyoya was typing away on his keyboard. Tamaki, of course, was, as always, putting his charm on full throttle for his guests. Kasanoda wasn't there, he had other business to attend to, and Renge... well, Renge just shows up out of the blue anyhow, so it's impossible to say where she is before doing so.

"Mitsukuni," Mori said in his low voice. Honey grinned at him, happiness rolling off him in waves.

"Yes Takashi?" he inquired cheerfully.

"Frosting." Mori wiped the white cream off the side of Honey's mouth, licking it off his finger nonchalantly. The girls around them squealed.

"If you do that, they'll think you're like us," the twins chimed in unison, their arms linked and identical smirks on their faces.

"So, who tops?" Hikaru asked teasingly.

"It's not nice to pry," Kaoru berated his twin playfully.

"Oh really?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "You're just as curious as I am."

"That's besides the point." Kaoru pouted, looking away from Hikaru. "Why are you so interested in them anyways?"

Hikaru cupped Kaoru's face, turning his brother back towards him. "Are you perhaps jealous?"

Kaoru blushed. "No! Why would I be?"

Hikaru smiled, bringing his twin's hand up to his lips. "Don't worry, Kaoru, you're the only one for me."

The girls around them went wild at the "brotherly love" scene before them, several even fainting. Haruhi glanced over at them, shaking her head and sighing.

"What's wrong Fujioka-kun?" one of the girls she was chatting with frowned.

"Oh, nothing. Hikaru and Kaoru are just making a fuss again," she said. The girl smiled.

"I know, isn't it just lovely? The fact that they're so close, I mean."

Haruhi gave her a thoughtful look. "I suppose it is."

The day continued on until it was time to send the ladies on their way.

"Farewell, my lovely maidens!" Tamaki called after them as the last of the girls left.

"We made more than usual today," Kyoya stated coolly, pushing up his glasses. "There was at least a twenty-five percent increase in sales."

"All you ever talk about is money," Tamaki complained. Putting an arm around his friend's shoulders, and raising the other above them, he said, "You have to think bigger! It's about love and making our beautiful maidens smile!"

"Tamaki-senpai, if you keep acting like that, you're never going to get a girlfriend," Haruhi deadpanned.

"I don't need a girlfriend!" Tamaki declared, reaching towards Haruhi to embrace her. "I have my darling daughter!"

She side-stepped, making Tamaki almost fall flat on his face. "You're not my dad."

Tamaki drooped, going to his gloomy corner and sobbing softly. The others ignored him, their attention drawn to the side-door into the Music Room cracking open and Belzeneff poking out from behind the door.

"Uh, Nekozawa-senpai, what are you doing?" Haruhi had walked over to the door, pulling it open further to reveal the Black Magic Club's President. He shuffled forward, appearing more uneasy than usual and nervously whispering to his cat puppet. He shied away from the curious gazes of the Host Club. Clearing his throat, he glanced in Kyoya's direction.

"Um, Ootori-san, we have a bit of a... problem," he mumbled. Kyoya watched him with raised eyebrows, saying nothing.

"A problem? Did you get into a fight with Kirimi-chan?" Tamaki asked, suddenly standing in front of Nekozawa with a worried expression.

"No, we're just fine, thank you. And the problem is as much yours as it is mine."

The Host Club members exchanged looks with each other, wondering what this "problem" was.

"Would you care to explain?" Kyoya said with narrowed eyes. Nekozawa nodded.

"It all started a couple days ago. Some black magic items I had purchased for the club arrived and a mirror I had never seen before was among them. A note was attached that said it was a free gift included with my purchase, so I set it up for display, not knowing what it was for, since I thought that it would add a nice touch to the club. Then, yesterday, that self-proclaimed manager of yours showed up and told me that her offer to give me a makeover was still valid. I kindly declined it _again_ and asked if she wanted to join the Black Magic Club. She said that she didn't have the time, but would visit again. As she was leaving, she dropped a photo of Ootori-san without realizing it and went on her way. I was about to stop her, but it disappeared after falling by the mirror, so I thought maybe I had just imagined it. However, when I came in today, _he_ was standing in the middle of the room." Nekozawa pointed at Kyoya. Tamaki, who had gone pale at the mention of black magic, turned to give Kyoya a confused look.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recall being in that vicinity of Ouran today or any time recently, for that matter," Kyoya said simply.

"Yes, I know that you weren't there. You _were_ there though."

"What you're saying isn't possible." Tamaki held his head in his hands as though it might explode. "How could Kyoya be there if he wasn't there. Unless..." Tamaki gasped. "Kyoya, do you have a twin!? How come you never told me!?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "Idiot, I'm not a twin."

"You have one now though," Nekozawa informed him. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "Or, well, should I say doppelgänger?"

"A doppelgänger?" Tamaki frowned. "How'd he get a doppel-"

"Oh, Ume-kun, there you are," a voice that was oddly familiar cut off Tamaki. Familiar, yet different. "You know, while I was looking for you, I got into three fights. It was fun, or would've been if they weren't over so quickly."

Everyone turned to see another Kyoya leaning against the door frame, his hair wild, clothes disheveled, and a devious smirk on his lips, an air of seductiveness about him. He was watching Nekozawa with gleaming eyes.

"You! How did you get out? I tied you up and locked you in!"

The Host Club members would have been surprised by Nekozawa's out-of-character behavior if they weren't so shocked by the sight before them.

"That's easy, I have plenty of experience getting tied up. And some tying others up. As for being locked in the room, I just went out the window," he stated.

"What window?" Nekozawa asked.

"The one covered by that thick cur-" he cut off mid-sentence as he finally seemed to notice the others in the room. He jumped, startled, and glanced around in confusion. Realization flashed across his face and he shook his head lightly. "Well that certainly explains a lot." He turned back to Nekozawa. "Alright, Ume-kun, I believe you. I really am in an alternate reality."

"Alternate reality?" Haruhi inquired, the first to come out of shock.

"Yeah, apparently I came here through some mirror." He shrugged, as if the situation was completely fine with him.

"Send him back," Kyoya said, "I already have enough children to babysit."

"I can't go back."

"Oh really?"

"The mirror's broken..." Nekozawa admitted, backing away slowly. "And I don't particularly want to get jumped in the middle of the night so he's not staying with me."

Nekozawa was out the door before anyone could stop him.

"What'd you do to make him move so quick?" Hikaru asked quizzically.

"I tried jumping him as soon as I saw him." He frowned, then looked as though a thought had suddenly struck him. "Oh, right, I forgot to introduce myself. As you're presumably aware, I'm Kyoya Ootori. However, I go by Kyoto. So, if you wouldn't mind, please call me by my nickname. It would definitely be less confusing in our current... situation."

Kyoya sighed, pushed up his glasses, gave Kyoto a scrutinizing once-over, turned to Haruhi, and said, "He's your responsibility, any trouble he causes will be your problem. Likewise, any income he procures us, goes towards your debt."

Kyoto snickered at the word debt, bemused. "You have a debt?"

Haruhi groaned, rubbing a hand against her forehead. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Two words: priceless vase." With that, Kyoya left, closely followed by the others. The twins mingled just outside the room, waiting for Haruhi who remained inside with Kyoto.

"I'm not taking you home." She strolled toward the door and, just as she reached it, threw a, "You can sleep here." over her shoulder before going off with the twins. Kyoto stood in the center of the room feeling very much like he had when he found himself in Nekozawa's clubroom. Alone.

Author's Footnote: If you have any questions or comments, please leave a review! I would love to know what you think! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

The "Bad Boy" Host

The next day, the Host Club learned a rather interesting lesson. Never leave a "pet" unattended. Coming in the morning to check on the clubroom, they found it in total chaos. Tamaki fainted from the shock of such a scene and the twins almost fell over laughing. Kyoto popped out from behind the couch.

"What are you, a dog!? How did you even make such a mess!?" Haruhi shouted, throwing her arms in the air.

"Another ¥100,000," Kyoya said, jotting something down in his notebook.

"I just tried setting up a trap for Suoh," Kyoto shrugged. "It didn't go as I planned though."

"What were you trying to do, suck him into a tornado?" the twins asked, making them laugh even harder.

"If I wanted to do that, I'd just leave him in the middle of nowhere during a tornado watch," he told them.

"What scares me is that you don't sound like you're joking," Haruhi muttered. Sighing, she checked the time. "We don't have time to help you clean this mess up, class starts in a few minutes."

"Can I come?"

"No! Stay here and tidy this place up!" Haruhi and the others left, Kyoya dragging Tamaki. "It better be spotless by the time we get back!"

Kyoto slouched against the couch, his expression one of sheer boredom. As he looked around, a devious smirk appeared at the thought of a rather troublesome idea. That is, for the Host Club.

As the hosts arrived outside Music Room 3 that afternoon, they had the odd feeling that something was off. They gathered outside the door, mainly because Tamaki was freaking out at the possibility of some trap being rigged inside the room.

"Why are you all standing in the hall?" Haruhi finally arrived, ignoring Tamaki's apparent mental break down.

"Haruhi! It's horrible! Mommy said that that doppel-thinger guy was trying to capture daddy in a trap this morning!" Tamaki failed his arms and then made a motion is if to faint. "Isn't that horrible."

"Senpai, he could probably catch you even without a trap," she deadpanned. "Besides, it failed, so I doubt it'll work this time."

Tamaki thought about it, then nodded. "Alright, men. We're going to go in there and take back our clubroom!"

"Boss, it wasn't stolen," Hikaru said.

"Besides, it's no fun when it's just a boring old trap," Kaoru added. Tamaki frowned and opened the door when no one else spoke. What lay in wait was a normal looking music room. Except it was completely empty. Completely. Empty.

"Nooo!" Tamaki dramatically fell to his knees. "My beautiful Host Club! It's gone!"

"Uh, we're still here, Senpai."

"No, I mean our decorations! Tables! Chairs! Alll goonnneee!" Tamaki curled on the ground, sniffling.

"Is he always like this?" Kyoto inquired from behind them. They turned to see him standing beside Mori, who was unfazed by the situation, nonchalantly munching on popcorn.

"I'm not going to bother asking about the Host Club's stuff, but where'd you get popcorn?" Haruhi raised a questioning eyebrow at him, no longer bothering to reprimand him for his actions.

"Oh, you know, found a popcorn machine and some kernels and butter," Kyoto shrugged. "So, I decided to make popcorn."

"I'm going to assume you didn't relocate our furnishings very far," Kyoya stated.

"Relocate? Nah, they're just behind that curtain." He pointed at a curtain draped across the room.

"How did we miss that?" Haruhi asked, not expecting an answer. None was given.

"Welcome to the Host Club, my beautiful princesses! Lovely flowers!" Tamaki spouted out his praises as the girls entered the room, visiting with their favorite hosts.

"You've redecorated?" One of the girls glanced around with a smile, giving a nod of approval.

"I like it," another agreed.

"I suppose I should thank you," Kyoto chuckled, popping up in front of them. They jumped, startled.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the new host, Kyoto." He smiled deviously, eying the girls. "You look like I could just eat you right up."

The girl blushed while several others squealed. Haruhi face-palmed and sighed.

"Why do I suddenly feel like the weight of the world just fell on my shoulders?" Haruhi shook her head, wondering how her life had managed to become even crazier.

Author's Note: Yeah... I think this chapter was originally headed in a completely different direction, but, eh, whatever. *shrugs* Let me know what you think!

Also, sorry it's so short... I'll try to shoot for a longer chapter next time. I also may eventually go back and work on this one some more. Possibly. Eventually. If anything interesting to add comes to mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Classmate

"Class, I know it's a bit unusual," the teacher began as he entered the room, "but we've got a new transfer student today. Sokkuri-san, if you would be so kind as to introduce yourself."

Kyoto strolled into the classroom. "Yo, what's up? I'm Kyoto Sokkuri."

Haruhi groaned from her desk. "Why are you here?"

"Other me didn't tell you?" Kyoto grinned and walked over. "I'm your new classmate."

"He did say he was making arrangements," Hikaru reminded Haruhi.

"Weren't you listening?" Kaoru added.

"Aren't you older than us though?" Haruhi persisted. "You should be in Senpai's class."

"Don't you remember what he told you though?" Kyoto pulled out a notebook. "I even wrote it down."

On the paper it read: Haruhi's responsibility.

"Nice handwriting," the twins complimented.

"Thanks."

"Fine." Haruhi motioned to an empty chair in the corner. "Just go sit down so Sensei can begin the lesson."

By third hour Kyoto had become bored again and wanted to do something other than relearn what he knew. Luckily it turned out to be self-study. Some of the class gathered around Haruhi and the twins' desks, as Kyoto had went over there as soon as self-study started. They began to ask a flood of questions.

"Where did you come from?"

"How do you know the Host Club?"

"Are you single?"

"Why do you look like Ootori-senpai?"

Kyoto raised an eyebrow and smirked. He waited for them to fall silent, leaning on Haruhi's desk. When the questions stopped coming, he said, "Are you finished?"

They nodded.

"Alright, I'm from an alternate reality. I'm the new Host and Haru-chama is in charge of me. Your senpai and I are "brothers". As for whether or not I'm single, technically, I now am, but I have someone I like." He glanced around. "Anymore questions?"

They shook their heads, most of them still trying to figure out his vague answers to a couple of the questions. They dispersed, leaving the four Hosts to themselves.

"He called you chama," the twins snickered, amused by Kyoto's word choice. Haruhi just shook her head, not even bothering to question it.

"Now that that's over with," Kyoto sprawled out onto Haruhi's desk, "I'm booorrrreeeedddd."

"Sokkuri-san, I'm sure you can amuse yourself," Haruhi stated bluntly, "so please get off my desk."

"No." Kyoto stared at her upside-down, eyes gleaming mischievously. "Not unless you call me Kyoto."

Haruhi scowled at him and sighed. "Kyoto, get off the desk."

Kyoto jumped to his feet and motioned to the twins before running off. They followed, mischievousness practically dripping from them.

"This isn't going to end well..." Haruhi shook her head and began studying.

Half an hour later yelling could be heard from the hall. Haruhi groaned and went to go see what was happening. What she found was the three troublemakers running, or rather _sliding_ , down the hall away from a couple teachers. Confused as to how exactly they were sliding, she looked down to find the floor covered in water and bars of soap tied to their shoes. The sight was so ridiculous she burst out laughing.

"Hey, Haru-chama, take a picture!" Kyoto tossed a camera at Haruhi, who barely managed to catch it. The three posed as they slid by and she snapped a picture. Rolling her eyes at them, she put the camera away. From further down the hall, Kyoto called, "We're off to see other me and Suoh!"

Kyoya was writing notes while Tamaki watched the teacher, frowning in concentration. His concentration was broken a ruckus outside caught the attention of his classmates.

"Kyoya," he turned to his friend, "something's happenning."

"I know." Kyoya continued writing.

"We should check it out."

"Do as you wish."

Tamaki pouted and turned away from Kyoya, heading over to the window. He did a double-take and waved hurriedly at Kyoya. "The twins and doppel-thinger guy are sliding down the sidewalk!"

Kyoya looked up with a raised eyebrow and stood, joining the blonde. As he reached the window, the three troublemakers zoomed past, waving at them.

"Other me! Suoh! Come join us!" Kyoto shouted, his words sounding drawn out as he flew past.

"I have to admit, he's clever," Kyoya mused. "Albeit an idiot."

"Kyoya, how are they doing that!?" Tamaki flailed his arms while pointing to the other three.

"And yet here we have a bigger idiot," he said under his breath. Louder, he explained, "Wax and soap, Tamaki. Wax and soap."

Tamaki's face suddenly lit up with an idea. "We should get one of those commoner contraptions! You know, where they put a tarp on the ground and cover it with water!"

"You mean slip-and-slide, a liege?"

"Yes, that!"

Author's Note: I had Ai-Pi read this before I uploaded it and she said it was good, so I hope you all liked it as well! Also, if anyone has any good ideas for shenanigans at a mall and wouldn't mind me using them, I'd love it if you'd share them with me! Otherwise, it might involve pigs... since I didn't use them for this chapter...


	4. Chapter 4

Taking a "Pet" to the Mall

"Kyoya-senpai, is it really a good idea to take him with us to the mall?" Haruhi motioned to Kyoto, who was standing nearby, dressed in a blue hoodie and cargo pants.

"After last week's incident, we were asked not to leave him alone at Ouran unless absolutely necessary." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, giving Haruhi a look as if daring her to defy him.

"Alright." Haruhi noticed Kyoto strolling over to a group of college students and rolled her eyes. "Kyoto, get over here!"

Kyoto turned, grinned at her, and waved. He made several gestures before pointing at Tamaki. Haruhi frowned, not comprehending at all.

"He said he'll only come if Suoh buys him sweet and spicy chicken for lunch with a large drink," Kyoya explained nonchalantly. Haruhi arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. Tamaki looked slightly hurt that Kyoya called him Suoh. He figured it was just a slip of the tongue though and so didn't cry about it. He wasn't too happy about buying Kyoto food though.

"Why do I have to spend money on _him_?" He crossed his arms, glowering at Kyoto.

"Come on, Senpai. I don't have that much on me," Haruhi said. Tamaki glanced at her, then nodded, giving in.

"If it's to help my little girl, then I'll do it," he sighed dejectedly. Kyoto ran over.

"Thanks, Suoh, I'll pay you back as soon as I get some money."

"No need, I'm doing this for my darling daughter, not you."

"Hikaru and Kaoru said they'll meet us later, they've got some business to attend to." Haruhi closed the phone, sliding it into her pocket.

"Haru-chan! Tama-chan! Kyo-chan! Kyo-chan 2!" Honey called, running over cheerily. Mori followed, carrying a bag of popcorn.

"Honey-chan! You're as adorable as always!" Kyoto smiled widely.

"Thanks!" Honey smiled back. Kyoto got along well with him and Mori, much to the surprise of the other hosts.

"Mori-senpai, why do you have popcorn?" Haruhi gave the bag an odd look.

"Takashi wanted something salty." Honey tilted his head. "Where's Hika-chan and Kao-chan?"

"They're coming later," Haruhi said with a shrug.

"Oh, okay!" Honey seemed satisfied with the vague answer, so they began wandering around the mall. Tamaki tried making them stop at a clothing store to go shopping for Haruhi, but they dragged him away. Kyoya acted disinterested in everything, though he did look around when they stopped by the music store and an art display. Honey made them go into _three_ toy stores, though he wouldn't tell them why. He also tried running off to the candy store and was stopped by Mori, who told him to wait until after lunch. Haruhi kept heading towards places with sales. They were just coming out of another store when something caught Kyoto's attention and he stopped. Now, this wouldn't have made any of the others curious, except for the fact that he was frowning and had a sad smile of nostalgia on his face.

"What's up?" Haruhi stepped forward, trying to figure out what he was looking at.

"Would you mind if..." He paused, his words unsure. After a moment, he cleared his throat. "Would it be okay if we stopped at that shop?"

Their eyes followed where he was pointing and they finally saw it, a store with a painting of a red-and-gold dragon in the window. They stared at it, wondering why he seemed so drawn to it.

"Sure," Tamaki said, his voice unusually serious. "You've been going to where we want to go, so you should get a turn as well."

Kyoto blinked and gazed at him a moment, his eyes wide. Then, a genuine sincere smile appeared on his face. "Thank you, Tamaki."

Tamaki gaped as Kyoto walked away, making a beeline for the store.

"Guess he's not all 'bad'," Haruhi said, a little surprised by Kyoto's attitude.

"I think he's scared," Honey told them, his voice soft.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked, confused.

"Well, he's from a different reality, right?"

He nodded.

"So, this place, us, he knows nothing about where he is. He may know buildings and names of cities, but those aren't the important things. A place isn't made of what it's built out of, it's made of the people there. And here, he doesn't really know anyone, because we're not the same as the us he may have known."

Tamaki frowned thoughtfully and Haruhi watched Kyoto, her expression unreadable. Kyoya was the first to follow him, quietly saying something about keeping an eye on the "pet". The others shared a glance, rolling their eyes and smirking after him before following. As they entered the store, they looked around in amazement at the various paintings and sculptures of dragons, medieval castles, and mythical creatures, among other things. Tamaki started rambling about an idea for a new Host Club theme, making the others laugh when he announced Kyoto would be playing a dragon. Kyoto responded by informing Tamaki that that he'd be a jester if that happened. The group left the shop with a depressed Tamaki in tow.

"Senpai, next time don't order so much food," Haruhi reprimanded Tamaki who was currently carrying three bags of leftovers.

"There's just so much to try though!" Tamaki went to make an exaggerated motion with his arms and nearly dropped the food. "Besides, I thought my darling daughter would be happy with extra food!"

"I'm not your daughter." Haruhi sucked on the straw of her milkshake. "Besides, Mr. Wolfie is the one who needs extra food, not me."

Tamaki gave her an inquisitive look.

"Kyoto," Haruhi said pointedly.

"You gave him a nickname and yet you only call me senpai!?" Tamaki nearly dropped his food again, his face horrified. Haruhi ignored him, suddenly turning in a circle.

"I take my eyes off him for one second and he disappears," she sighed. There was a weird crackling sound and everyone glanced around in confusion until they realized it was the speaker system.

"Uh, wait, is that really what it says?" a voice came over the speakers, disbelief and uncertainty in its tone. "Okay... Fujioka-san, your bacon is on the loose?"

"Bacon?" Haruhi frowned. Suddenly squealing could be heard and a couple of pigs ran past. The hosts stared after them, the connection clicking in their heads instantaneously. Haruhi shook her head. "Well that explains a lot."

"That must be why Hika-chan and Kao-chan said they were gonna be late," Honey voiced everyone's thoughts.

"And why Kyoto disappeared," Haruhi added.

"Um, Fujioka-san, is this yours?" a girl around Haruhi's age walked up carrying a white piglet with a black patch on its back and over one eye.

"Moreau-san. No-"

"Elliot! There you are!" Kyoto seemingly appeared out of nowhere as he ran over, taking the piglet and hugging it. "I was worried sick! What if the bigger pigs had trampled you?"

The others just watched, unsure how to react to the scene before him. Then Kyoto made things even weirder by looking at the girl, giving her a once over, and saying, "Oh, hey, it's the chick who tried to kill me."

They all gaped at him, turning their heads as they glanced back and forth between the two.

"What?" The girl was clearly confused.

"Kyoto, you've been here a little over a week and hardly talked to any of are classmates, Moreau-san included. When could she have tried to kill you?" Haruhi inquired. "She's not even that kind of person."

Kyoto held up Elliot, placed him on top of his head, and said, "I have no idea." After a moment, he glanced at Moreau-san, gave her a thorough once over, and turned away, his expression blank. "Sorry, I forgot this is an alternate reality."

The twins arrived just as he was walking away, the smiles on their faces fading. They gave the others questioning looks.

"He just remembered he's not home," Mori told them solemnly. He then added, "Be prepared for something you won't be able to do anything about soon. He's breaking."

The others exchanged looks, the pigs forgotten.

Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter was supposed to be humorous and ended up more serious than originally intended. Hopefully you still liked it!

Their classmate is Ai-Pi's character whom I was given permission to use.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the new chapter, enjoy!

Breakdown

Three weeks had passed since the incident at the mall and Kyoto was getting worse by the day. At first he seemed to go back to how he had been acting before. Then he started having long periods of time where he would go around with a blank expression on his face, not speaking for hours on end. Once it got to the point that he would stare into space with glazed eyes, the Host Club knew something was seriously wrong and unconsciously began acting as though they were walking on eggshells whenever they were near him, not wanting to do anything that might set him off.

"Is everything alright Fujioka-kun?" one of the girls Haruhi was pouring tea for asked, looking worried. Haruhi raised her eyebrows in question. "Well, recently all of you have been acting strange, especially Sokkuri-kun. I know he's only been here for a few weeks, but he's not behaving the same way he did when he first came here. Even poor little Elliot-chan has been sad, because he can't seem to cheer up his papa."

A brief smile flickered across Haruhi's lips at the thought of Kyoto being the piglet's father. "Well, you know he's not from here, right?"

She nodded.

"He can't go back to where he's from and the reality of his situation is really bringing him down."

"That's awful," the girl frowned. Haruhi nodded in agreement, knowing that no one would ever really be able to understand what Kyoto was going through, herself included. "I wish there was something we could do to help him."

"So do I," Haruhi sighed. She glanced at Kyoya, a small chuckle escaping her lips.

"What?" the girl inquired. Haruhi shook her head.

"I was just thinking that the one thing about this that can be considered funny is that even Kyoya-senpai is worried, though he would never admit it." She motioned towards the older male who currently wore an expression that was a cross between a scowl and indifference.

"Kyo-chan, are you okay? You don't look so good, are you constipated?" Honey's eyes were wide and he was completely serious. Mori face-palmed as the twins did their best to not laugh. Kyoya narrowed his eyes, increasing the constipated look tenfold.

"I'm fine," Kyoya stated, his face scrunching up with indignation, as though the thought of being constipated was an insult.

"See what I mean?" Haruhi shook her head, smirking. The girl nodded, understanding that something was definitely different in regards to Kyoya. It was then that Tamaki finally took notice of the "commotion" around his friend.

"Kyoya, what's going on?" Tamaki circled around his friend, flitting about in a worried manner. "Are you sick? Do you need medicine?"

Kyoya turned slowly towards Tamaki, a dark smile on his face. Tamaki shrunk back, realizing he had stepped on a landmine, and not the one they had thought he would.

"Now, now, let's just calm down," Tamaki squeaked out, gulping as beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Stumbling backwards, he made a mad dash towards the door with an irritated Kyoya hot on his heels.

"I guess he didn't get enough sleep," Haruhi mused. As everyone else was preoccupied with the Kyoya and Tamaki situation, Kyoto slipped out the side door, Elliot scampering after him.

"I really can't go back," Kyoto said softly as he pressed his hand against the surface of the mirror, a large crack splayed across its glass. The edges of his lips pulled downwards into a frown as he leaned his forehead against the cold glass. "I'm sorry Umeneko, I won't be celebrating your birthday with you this year. Or Christmas. Or valentine's day. Not that any of that truly matters. It's just... now I can't tell. I can't let you know that no matter how much I played the part of the fool... I always only had eyes for you." As he spoke, his voice trembled and he clenched his hands into fists, tears burning in the back of his eyes. "I loved you. I still love you. I was scared though. I was too afraid to tell you and now I never can." Kyoto slid down to his knees, slamming his fists against the glass. "Dammit! Dammit!"

Elliot nuzzled Kyoto's leg, rubbing his head against it as Kyoto began sobbing.

Nekozawa hurried towards Music Room 3. What he had just witnessed in his own club room had wrenched his heart and made it clear just how much of a front Kyoto had been putting up. He couldn't do anything to help on his own though. He needed the help of The Host Club members, since they were the ones taking care of Kyoto.

Haruhi and the others turned in surprise when Nekozawa flung open the door and slid into the room.

"Nekozawa-senpai? Are you okay? You look like you ran here crying?" Haruhi frowned.

"What? I wasn't crying!" Nekozawa denied, blushing. He muttered something to Belzeneff before turning to The Host Club members. "Something's wrong with Sokkuri, he's crying in the Black Magic Club room while hitting the mirror."

"Kyoto's crying?" Haruhi raised her eyebrows in surprise. "We were expecting a breakdown, but I didn't think he was the crybaby type."

"Somehow I feel like you just said something extremely cruel," Nekozawa said.

"Yeah, she can be like that," Hikaru informed him.

"She does it to boss all the time," Kaoru added.

"Mr. Wolfie's more tolerable than Senpai," Haruhi stated nonchalantly.

"Haruhi, tell Daddy you don't mean that," Tamaki sniffled.

"She means it," the twins confirmed in unison.

"Mommy, everyone's being mean to Daddy!" Tamaki wailed, running over to Kyoya.

"Daddy, don't bring me into this," Kyoya said. Tamaki changed directions, heading over to his gloomy corner.

"We should probably go see Kyoto." Haruhi walked out of the room, the others following, all of them ignoring the moping king.

When they arrived at the Black Magic Club's club room, they found Kyoto sobbing on his knees with Elliot trying to comfort him. Haruhi went over and knelt down next to him.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked. He turned his head to her, his eyes wide in surprise. Noticing he wasn't wearing his glasses, she looked down to see them on Elliot and almost laughed.

"What should I do?" Kyoto whispered, drawing her attention back to him. He had a sad, lost puppy look. "I can't go back. I can't tell him I love him. I'm stuck here forever."

Haruhi winced, the almost emptiness of his words mixed with his lost expression shocking her. She glanced back at the others and saw them all staring at Kyoto with different expressions. While Kyoya's face was unreadable, the twins were a bit on the sympathetic side, Mori was frowning, Honey looked teary eyed, and Nekozawa was gazing at him sadly.

"You know," Haruhi began as she looked back at Kyoto, "you don't have to go through this alone. We may not be the us you knew and we may not understand what you're going through, but you're here with us now. You're one of us now. If you ever need someone to talk to, we're all ears."

She glanced at the others again to see them all nodding in agreement and smiling. Kyoya surprised them all by walking over to Kyoto and holding his hand out to him while pushing up his glasses with his other hand and turning his head away. Kyoto looked at each of them before looking at Kyoya, smiling, and taking his hand.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter up. I kinda just wasn't in the mood to work on an Ouran fic for a little while and the fall semester was my last semester, so I had my classwork to worry about. Then I just couldn't seem to get anything written out, even though I knew roughly what the chapter would be about: Kyoto having an emotional breakdown. Don't worry, I plan to keep writing chapters, even if it takes me months at a time.


End file.
